


Homework Break

by Serani



Series: Firsts - Changes Prequels in Monoshizukanohi [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Monoshizukanohi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serani/pseuds/Serani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Kotetsu/Izumo stories of important events for them prior to “Changes.”  After school, they both get bored with homework. What should they do when they take a break?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework Break

**Author's Note:**

> REMINDER:This story takes place in Darkprism's Monoshizukanohi Universe. Though the appearances of Monoshizukanohi locations in this series of stories is minor, it does exist and that world belongs to her. She graciously allows me to play.
> 
> SECONDLY: Though it can be read WITHOUT reading "Changes," it is highly recommended that you read "Changes" before you read this. That said, it is *also* recommended that you read Darkprism's "Altering Affection," "Undercurrents" and at *least* part IV of "Rhythm & Bruise." "Changes runs chronologically concurrently with "Rhythm & Bruise." 
> 
> This story is relatively tame, but the boys ARE, technically, underage. So, technically, I need to add the "minor" warning.

"FUCK!" Kotetsu nearly shouted as he slammed his locker door open. "If that fucking teacher gives us one more fucking report, I'm going to shove the fucking paper up his fucking ass!" He punctuated each fuck with the shove of a book into his bag.  
  
" _Tetsu…_ " Izumo moaned, pushing his friend's locker door aside so he could get to his own. "Could you  _please_  spare my sanity? Just for a little while?"  
  
Kotetsu glanced to the side at Izumo, chagrined. "Sorry, Zumo," he said, blushing. He took the rest of his annoyance out on his locker door and slammed it closed then threw himself back against the metal, sighing.  
  
"Besides, if the teachers hear you, you'll end up in detention again. And you know how Mom will react to that." Izumo grumbled, pulling his own books out to shove into his bag.  
  
Tetsu sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. He just pisses me off  _so fucking_  badly. Like I give a rat's  _fuck_  about literature." He glanced sheepishly at his friend when Zumo jumped at the f-bombs. "Oops. Sorry." He knew Izumo reacted to the language he dropped; he was just so used to using it that it slipped out without thinking. Especially since the reactions were a relatively recent thing.  
  
Izumo turned to him and glared. Kotetsu blushed, seeing the intent in his friend's face too late. Zumo glanced around and, seeing that they were mostly alone, leaned in and whispered into his ear. "You know what  _fuck_  does to me, especially when  _you..._ _fucking_  say it. You  _fucking_  know what it  _fucking_  does because it does the same  _fucking_  thing to you."  
  
Kotetsu groaned and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and doing his damnedest to calm down. "Damn you," he growled, then turned around to adjust himself, stealing a sheepish glance at his friend who was obviously having the same problem. "You know it's automatic."  
  
"So's the reaction," Izumo grumbled and closed his own eyes a moment. "I'm just glad the day's over. Now, stop bitching about the stupid report and let's go before we miss the bus."  
  
Kotetsu grumbled but followed his friend out to the street. It was really annoying at times like that that his friend's body seemed to be hardwired to react to his voice, especially when that voice was used with foul language, one word in particular. Of course, it was just as bad the opposite direction. It was going to take most of the way home on the bus to get rid of his problem.  
  
They settled into the same seat they always took and pulled their books out to get a jump start on homework. Kotetsu tried desperately to concentrate on the story he was supposed to read, but the words swam in front of him. He sighed and slammed the book shut, deciding to try for his math instead.  
  
Unfortunately, he couldn't seem to tell an  _x_  from a  _y_  or an  _a_  from a  _b_ , so that didn't work, either. He gave up and stuffed it all back, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the seat. "Are you okay?" Zumo asked from beside him.  
  
He opened one eye and peered at his friend. "Not really," he said honestly. "I'm still pissed at the teacher, still… uncomfortable, and I can't concentrate." He closed his eye again and went back to trying to calm down.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just pissed, too." Izumo said and Kotetsu could hear the frown. He sighed and looked over again.  
  
"It's okay. I wish sometimes we hadn't discovered that little… thing." He said, with a half chuckle. Izumo nodded in agreement. Tetsu looked around to make sure no one was paying attention then dropped his voice anyway. "It's bad enough that I get turned on just looking at you sometimes."  
  
Izumo snorted at that. "Yeah. Makes gym class a nightmare."  
  
Kotetsu laughed. "Yeah. I  _hate_  showering. With a passion."  
  
Izumo sighed and closed his own literature book, shoving it back in his bag. He turned slightly to his friend and frowned. "I wonder if the other guys have problems if they see the girls."  
  
Kotetsu shrugged. "I imagine so. I don't pay attention. Most of the guys in our class are pretty ugly anyway."  
  
Izumo laughed. "I don't know. There's that one guy… what was his name… he's the freshman, the one that still looks kind of young?"  
  
"Hayate?" Kotetsu asked.  
  
"Yeah, him. He's kind of cute." Izumo said. "Like I said, looks a little young, but he's cute."  
  
Kotetsu raised an eyebrow. "You have a crush or something?"  
  
Izumo rolled his eyes. "No. I do  _not_  have a crush on a freshman, thank you." He crossed his arms and looked out the bus window.  
  
"You  _do!_ " Kotetsu grinned and Izumo reached out without looking and smacked Kotetsu in the back of the head. "Haha! That proves it!"  
  
Izumo sighed. "Yeah, I think he's cute. No, it's not a  _crush_ , but it doesn't matter. He's probably straight."  
  
Kotetsu shrugged. "Have you asked him?"  
  
"Oh yeah, let's see you go up to your crush and ask him if  _he's_  straight." Izumo shook his head.  
  
"I don't have a crush!"  
  
Izumo simply snorted. "Sure you don't." He chuckled. "So, you just happen to  _bump into_  Kenji in front of his class when  _your_  class is on the other end of the school?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Kotetsu blushed profusely and glared at his best friend. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Izumo laughed. "Right." He went back to looking out the window. "The point is, I'm not about to walk up to Hayate and just ask if he's into guys, honestly." He paused, "and no, you're not, either."  
  
Kotetsu snorted. "I wasn't going to."  
  
Izumo simply turned his head and looked at him with his single visible eyebrow raised.  
  
Kotetsu cleared his throat. "Anyway…" he trailed off.  
  
"Don't. Just… don't," Izumo said, sounding a little panicked.  
  
"I won't! Really!" Kotetsu hurried to assure his friend. He held his hands out in a placating gesture. "I promise."  
  
"Okay. Good." Izumo stared at him a moment, looking like he was going to say something and Kotetsu prayed the other boy would let it drop. Zumo was smarter than he was, and Kotetsu was hoping his friend wouldn't catch onto the loophole in his promise. A moment later, his friend turned back to the window and he let out the breath he'd been holding.  
  
The rest of the short trip home was taken in relative silence. Izumo's mom wouldn't be home until much, much later, which they were both grateful for. They liked having the house to themselves.  
  
She worked a lot of long shifts, being a single parent of two teenage boys. Kotetsu wouldn't realize until he was much older just what she'd put herself through to take him in. If he had known, he probably would have tried to leave. Which was, undoubtedly, the reason she made sure he didn't know.  
  
They settled into their room with their homework and snacks, but even after having calmed down, Tetsu couldn't concentrate. "Ugh, this sucks. I'm so f…." he stopped himself just in time. "…sick of homework."  
  
"Get used to it. We've got years of it yet." Izumo said from his bunk.  
  
Kotetsu threw a pencil at him that Izumo caught and threw back. "I really didn't need that reminder."  
  
Izumo snorted and went back to his reading but only a few minutes later, Kotetsu sighed again.  
  
"If you say one more thing, I swear to all that is holy that I will let loose a string of "f" words that will keep you frustrated for a week." Izumo threatened without looking at him. When Kotetsu made a protesting noise, Izumo did look over then. "And I won't help you take care of it. You can use your own damned hand."  
  
Kotetsu whimpered and buried his nose back into the lit book. Apparently, his body recognized the threat for what it was, because he was finally able to actually read the story. The report was still annoying, but not as bad as he'd expected it to be once he actually did the reading. By the time he was half way through his math work, though, he was starting to get antsy again and he glanced over at Izumo.  
  
"How can you concentrate so easily?"  
  
" _Fuck._ " Izumo swore and Kotetsu whimpered again, his cock responding to the single whispered word.  
  
"Sorry. Sorry." Kotetsu apologized quickly, turning back to his book. He was finally working through one of the last problems when he heard a sigh from the other side of the room. He glanced up to see Izumo watching him, laying on his side with the brown head propped on one hand. He raised his eyebrows in inquiry.  
  
"I can't concentrate anymore, either. And I still have history and science to do." He made a face and flopped over onto his back, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Kotetsu crossed the room and folded his arms on the side of Izumo's bunk, resting his chin on his hands. "Well, we could take a break…" he started and Izumo turned to look at him.  
  
"Is that the only thing you think about?" He asked with an irritated frown.  
  
Kotetsu smirked. "I think about it about as much as you do. Which is why you're so irritated at me for calling you on it."  
  
Izumo growled and Kotetsu snickered. "Fine," Izumo said with a sigh then rolled up onto his side again. His eyes widened and Kotetsu figured Zumo had realized just how close they were.  
  
He was having a bit of trouble with it, himself. He always seemed to have trouble breathing when Zumo looked at him in just  _that way_ . He swallowed and leaned in to his friend, stopping just a couple of centimeters from Zumo's lips. His eyes shifted from the deep brown ones of his friend to the pink tongue that darted out to moisten those pale lips and back again, but he didn't go any further.  
  
Izumo did it for them, closing that bit of distance and then they were kissing. It never ceased to amaze Kotetsu they way it felt. There was always that slightly shaky, fluttery feeling in his stomach. One hand went up to Izumo's hair and he threaded his fingers through the brown locks, holding his friend close to him.  
  
He felt Zumo's tongue slide across his lips and he opened his mouth. They'd only kissed like this a couple of times since that first one they'd had after his nightmare. That first time they'd touched each other in a non-platonic way. No, no, that had been very sexual.  
  
And though they'd kissed a little here and there, he could count on three fingers the number of times since then that they'd done it like this. The vast majority of the time, Zumo's mom had walked in on them or called them to dinner or something. But a few times, they'd just gotten nervous and backed off themselves.  
  
He didn't understand why  _he_  got nervous. It was  _just_  Izumo, but for reasons he couldn't fathom, he had and they'd just blushed and turned away.  
  
Not this time. No, this time, their tongues slid along each other's, Izumo's invading Kotetsu's mouth, their hands holding onto each other, mouths moving as if they were trying to swallow the other whole. They broke apart for air and stared at each other, breath still coming in harsh gasps, eyes wide.  
  
They sat there for another moment, suspended, then their mouths crashed together again. Kotetsu heard a moan, but wasn't sure if it was from Izumo or him. He couldn't really think very well, though, his brain was gone; he was only focused on Izumo. Izumo's mouth, Izumo's tongue, the fingers threaded through his hair, the other hand clasping his. His friend just tasted so  _good._  
  
When they broke apart the second time, Kotetsu took a half step back. Izumo looked puzzled for a second until Tetsu tugged gently on his hand. He swung off of the bunk and landed right next to Tetsu. When he straightened, Kotetsu didn't give him a chance to think or second guess.  
  
He moved in and kissed his friend again. He couldn't seem to get enough, couldn't seem to stop. Arms went around each other, both of them with hands fisting in shirts. Kotetsu could feel Izumo's arousal pressing against his own, but he was in no hurry to rush it or end it. He found himself wanting more, though he didn't really know exactly  _what_ . Oh, he'd seen magazines; even found one for gay men in the back of a rack at the book store.  
  
However, seeing a few pictures surreptitiously in a magazine and understanding how it all worked were two different things. And he wasn't sure just how much even _he_  wanted to do yet. He had  _one_  idea, though he had no idea how Izumo would take it.  
  
With that thought in mind, he let his hand slide down Izumo's back to rest on his ass. He'd paid attention to that ass more than a few times and very much liked what he'd seen. The couple of times he'd felt it before had been even nicer. So, he cupped both cheeks in his hands and pulled his friend tighter against him.  
  
Izumo moaned into his mouth and he found that he was having trouble keeping the noise down, himself. Izumo's hand tightened in his spikes and he found he  _liked_  that little bit of pain. He'd figure  _that_  out later. In the mean time, Zumo's other hand had traveled to  _his_  ass and was currently playing with it.  
  
They broke apart briefly and Kotetsu met Izumo's gaze then tugged at the other boy's shirt. The blue shirt was pulled off quickly and Izumo grasped the hem of Tetsu's matching one. It joined Izumo's on the floor and their lips crashed back together again.  
  
Tetsu let his hands roam over Izumo's naked chest, just enjoying the feel of the muscles. All the years of martial arts had paid off for them. They weren't the scrawny, skinny little boys they once were. Their teacher - Maito Gai - wasn't afraid to work them. As a result, both of them had fairly well-defined chests. And Tetsu loved running his hands over his friend's.  
  
Izumo, in the meantime, was working on Tetsu' back, but his hands didn't stay there for long.  
  
Before he had a chance to register it, Tetsu felt his belt being opened. He pulled back from Zumo's lips and looked into his friend's eyes. The hands on his belt stilled for a moment, but Tetsu put one of his over top of his friend's, encouraging him to continue. After a tense few seconds, Izumo went back to work and Kotetsu went after Izumo's.  
  
It took a bit of wiggling to get out of them, but then they were finally both naked. Tetsu pulled Izumo up against him again and they both let out moans when their aching arousals brushed.  
  
Izumo's hand dove for their cocks and Kotetsu gave in to an urge. He leaned in and kissed the side of Izumo's neck. He heard the sharp gasp and low moan and took it as encouragement. He kissed, nibbled and nipped at different spots, listening to the sounds his friend made while he did. He sucked a little harder at a spot at the junction of neck and shoulder that had given him a particularly loud gasp.  
  
"Oh God, Tetsu!" Izumo's loud moan froze them both. Izumo let go of their cocks, Tetsu pulled back and they stared at each other again for a very anxious minute before they remembered that they were alone. They both breathed a sigh of relief and dove in for another kiss.  
  
But just a moment later, Kotetsu broke the kiss again. "Zumo…" he started and Izumo blinked at him.  
  
The last time they tried something new - which happened to be the first time they did anything at all - he hadn't exactly  _asked_ . He'd just sort of done it and, after quite a bit of coaxing, Zumo had relaxed. Kotetsu swallowed hard. He didn't want his friend to freak out.  
  
"What, Tetsu?" Izumo asked, hesitantly. Tetsu could hear the reticence and cursed himself for slowing down.  
  
"Let's…" he said and waved toward the bunk, buying himself a moment.  
  
Izumo nodded and rolled onto Tetsu's bed. Kotetsu stretched out next to him and Izumo slid his hand under the Tetsu's pillow immediately. "Wait…" Kotetsu cleared his throat. "I'd… um…"  
  
Izumo blinked. "What?"  
  
"Just… um…"  _Brilliant, Kotetsu._ "Just…" he stuttered and gave up trying to talk. He closed the few centimeters distance and kissed his friend again.  
  
Izumo didn't seem to mind this, and returned the kiss. The hand that had gone in search of the lotion bottle - which Kotetsu now kept permanently under his pillow just in case - started moving down to Tetsu's cock again. His uncomfortably  _aching_ cock. He tried to ignore it and pulled back from Zumo's kiss once more.  
  
After a quick glance at Izumo's eyes, he nipped at Izumo's neck again, earning him more gasps and moans. He dragged his hand down over Zumo's chest again, pausing at the nipples when he heard another sharp intake of breath. He pulled back and looked up to see those brown eyes closed, his friend's head thrown back. He played with the nipple a little bit, looking between the other's face and nipple and was fascinated when it hardened.  
  
With another fast look, Tetsu bent and touched it with his tongue. " _Fuck, Tetsu…"_ Izumo moaned, one hand weaving through the spiky hair again. Tetsu groaned quietly, his already miserable cock responding even more. He forced his focus back to his friend and switched to the other nipple, giving it the same attention, earning himself another frustrating cock twitch with the word that slipped out.  
  
They were simply going to have to find a way to deal with that.  
  
He pushed the thought aside and used Izumo's own distraction to his advantage. He gathered his fraying nerves and moved down his friend's body and found himself staring at his friend's hard, thick cock. It was red and already leaking pre-cum. "T- Tetsu?" Izumo's hesitant voice floated down to him, spurring him to action.  
  
"Shhh." He said, refusing to look up. He didn't want to lose his nerve now that he was here. He stuck his tongue out and tentatively tasted a bead of liquid with it.  
  
His first thought was something along the lines of 'that doesn't suck'. So he leaned forward a little more and swiped his tongue over the bottom of it where most of the liquid as trailing down. He heard a loud gasp from Izumo, but it barely registered.  
  
Because he  _liked_  what he tasted. Now he did glance up to see those heated brown eyes -  _both_  of them on him, watching. He swallowed hard and turned his attention back to what he was doing. He settled in a bit more comfortably, adjusting his own hard cock so it wasn't quite so miserable and turned back to his friend's.  
  
And now that he was there, Izumo watching him, the nerves came back with a vengeance. He had no idea, really, what to do. "T…" Izumo cleared his throat. "Tetsu… you… what… I mean…"  
  
That helped to steady him. This  _was_  his idea. He glanced up at Izumo again, noting the red cheeks and nervous expression.  
  
"Shhhh, Zumo. It's okay," he said and turned back. Well, there weren't really all that many things he  _could_  do, so he opened his mouth and moved it down over his friend's cock.  
  
"OH FUCK!" Izumo shouted, one hand fisting in the black spikes, the other, Kotetsu saw out of the corner of one eye, grabbing a pillow and stuffing it into his mouth.  
  
Well, he must have done something right. Of course, the sounds Izumo was making were driving him damned near insane. He rocked into the bed without thinking about it, his body desperate for the friction.  
  
He tried to concentrate on what he was doing and ignore his own need for a few minutes. He closed his mouth over the hard length, sucking gently like he would on a lollipop or candy cane or something and heard answering muffled moans and curses through the pillow over Izumo's face.  
  
The hand in his hair tightened and the pain lanced through him. Yet again, he was forced to acknowledge that he liked that. He pushed it aside once more and made himself pay attention again to Izumo.  
  
But a few seconds later, when he sucked again, Izumo bucked up into his mouth, hitting his throat and he gagged. Izumo squeaked and pulled the pillow aside. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
  
Tetsu pulled off of his friend. "It's okay. Really. I just didn't expect it. Calm down!"  
  
But Izumo was tugging on his hair, trying to move him. Except instead of getting him to move, it felt good enough to pull a groan from him and caused his own dick to twitch again. He went back to Izumo's cock and made sure, this time that he held his friend down. He took as much of it into his mouth as he could and sucked again.  
  
Izumo's movements slowed and he let out more groans. Tetsu was determined to finish what he'd started and so went about it with single-minded determination. Fortunately for him, Izumo was pretty far gone and a few minutes later,  _both_  hands were on Tetsu's head and a muffled scream tore from Zumo's throat and into the pillow.  
  
And Kotetsu tasted sperm for the first time. It was such a surprise, that he pulled back. It covered his face and hand and landed on Izumo's stomach.  
  
As Izumo lay there, panting hard, Kotetsu leaned over and snagged his underwear, wiping his face and Zumo's stomach off. His friend looked down at him, and Tetsu couldn't read the expression on Zumo's face. He thought he saw something akin to awe, definitely surprise, but there was something else.  
  
He blushed and cleared his throat. What if Zumo didn't really like it? Yeah, his friend had come, but that didn't mean he  _liked_  it. Bodily reactions weren't always the same as emotional ones. He'd learned that before. He ducked his head and looked away.  
  
Izumo sat up and leaned toward him. "Tetsu?"  
  
Kotetsu cleared his throat. "Um, look if you… um… didn't, you know… if you don't… that's okay. I just thought…" He closed his mouth with an audible snap, his cheeks a dark red.  
  
But he felt a hand tilt his chin up. Izumo kissed him gently, just closed lips, but it helped to calm Tetsu a little bit. Then Izumo spoke. "Can I?'  
  
Tetsu blinked. Zumo wanted to do it, too? "Um, sure. Did you… I mean…"  
  
And to his surprise, Izumo's lips twitched. "Yes. I did, very much so. Lay down."  
  
So, Kotetsu stretched out and laid back. He watched his friend get into position, then after a hesitant moment, he simply couldn't think anymore at all. Because Izumo's mouth was on him, the other's tongue was running along his dick and he nearly went insane. He found his own hand going into the brown hair like Izumo had done to him, the need to touch nearly overwhelming.  
  
He, too, grabbed a pillow, and he fought desperately against the curses that wanted to come out. He'd just helped his friend; he didn't want to make him miserable all over again. He gritted his teeth, trying to make his sounds wordless. But it just felt so  _good_ .  
  
And when Izumo sucked just like he had, he nearly went insane. An "oh God, Zumo" slipped out and only a moment later, he lost it, himself. He shouted Izumo's name into the pillow as his balls tightened and his orgasm  _roared_  though him. He felt it in just about every nerve of his body. He was fairly certain he was still shouting, his hand gripping Izumo's hair.  
  
Finally, he calmed down enough to move the pillow and look down at his friend. He still had his hand threaded through the brown locks and he let go quickly, color suffusing his cheeks. "Sorry," he mumbled. Izumo smiled at him, though.  
  
"It's okay. You, um… l… liked…" He started and Kotetsu nodded.  
  
"Yes. Definitely."  
  
Izumo nodded once, then crawled up along Tetsu's body, laying down next to him on the bed. And that's when Tetsu realized that there wasn't a mess. He blinked over at his friend. "Did you…" he started in shock.  
  
Izumo blushed. "You took me by surprise."  
  
Kotetsu just stared in shock. "Was it bad?"  
  
Izumo shook his head. "No. Not even close." Then he blushed even brighter and Kotetsu's brow furrowed.  
  
"What?"  
  
But Izumo shook his head and tried to hide his face.  
  
"What, Zumo?" Tetsu tried again.  
  
"You tasted good." His color darkened and this time he  _did_ manage to hide his face in Tetsu's shoulder.  
  
"Um… I'm glad? Why are you embarrassed?"  
  
"Cause you didn't… you know… s-s…" Izumo's muffled voice said from Tetsu's shoulder.  
  
"You caught me by surprise, too. I just jumped back, that's all. Look, if it'll make you feel better, I'll do it again and swallow. Geez." Kotetsu shook his head.  
  
Izumo shook his head quickly, still keeping his face buried and Kotetsu twisted around and put his arms around his friend. Izumo wrapped one arm around Kotetsu's waist and burrowed in. "It felt good," Tetsu said quietly. "And you shouldn't be embarrassed. We're best friends, remember? You should never be embarrassed around me. I'll never make fun of you for anything, Zumo."  
  
Izumo looked up and Tetsu watched him fight with himself. Then he nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, no sorry. No reason for it." He sighed. "Grab the blanket at the bottom. We'll… take a nap then finish our homework."  
  
Izumo nodded and tugged the blanket up over them. His friend settled in and Kotetsu tightened his arms around the other. Zumo tucked his head under Tetsu's chin and Kotetsu paused to drop a light kiss on it.  
  
Kotetsu laid there for a long time, his mind in a whirlwind. He wondered at the attraction he had for Izumo. He wondered how their friendship would change because of it. He didn't want to mess things up, but he couldn't seem to  _stop_  this stuff, either.  
  
He just hoped that, after all was said and done, they wouldn't lose the friendship, no matter what else happened. He sighed and closed his eyes, making a vow to himself that he wouldn't let it go. They'd stay friends - best friends, until they died.  
  
Because Kotetsu was all too aware of the fact that someday they would. He just hoped he'd be with Izumo when he did. He also hoped that it was in the very, very distant future.  
  
He finally fell asleep much later, plagued by strange dreams of him and Izumo. He never remembered them completely, just snippets here and there. He saw the old firehouse they used to play around as kids then the dream morphed into something a lot different and very sexual. And somewhere along the way, he saw them as adults, both wearing suits, standing together in front of a bunch of people he knew to be their friends, though he didn't recognize any of them. He didn't understand the dreams, but somehow they comforted him and when they woke later, he found himself very well rested and in a very good mood. He didn't even mind the homework after that.


End file.
